


明明如月——明澄岚番外

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 明明如月，何时可掇
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

父亲是淮南节度使明正则，母亲是春官司礼的千金。虽然不是门列王谢，甲第金张，但却长于烟柳繁华的扬州第一书香门第，自小耳濡目染琴技画艺，学习诗、书、礼、易、乐、春秋，结识大批江南才子豪杰，被誉为“江南第一郎君”的明澄岚，却不想显赫家世和出众品貌也成了祸事。

自建熙帝华禝驾崩后，纠缠多年的九龙夺嫡在一纸遗诏下落幕，四皇子雍亲王即位，年号“雍成”，为求皇位稳固，将大皇子下狱、八、九皇子削爵幽禁后，便欲将十一帝姬穆王，和远在北方驻守十四帝姬襄王召进龙门行宫，一并削藩囚之，两人率部起兵反抗，带甲三万，革车六千，于成宗宣召的龙门行宫发动了兵变，称“龙门之变”。成宗于宫中自焚死，十一帝姬即位，是为华国建国五百二十五年来，第二十四任君主，也是第五位女帝。继上一任女帝，长庆帝仁宗华知楹已经过去七代男帝。

女帝临朝，除潜邸时的侍夫为“贤君”，和亲的东突厥元真王子为“德君”外，内宫高位虚悬，是以广选秀男，以实六宫。

如此入宫十余人，择诗礼簪缨的陈郡谢家子为皇夫，又再纳琅琊王氏、兰陵萧氏、清河崔氏、冀州顾氏、益州宁氏、范阳卢氏、扬州苏氏等十数人……有翰林有清流有权贵有门阀，有手握兵权的，也自然有名动士林的……

秀选三年一度，由天地春三官奉谕诏知各州郡，但凡舞象之年（15-20）的适龄未婚男子，造具清册，由各州的参领统一排车入京参看，发放还家方可自行婚配，即便是有病、残疾、或相貌丑陋不能入选者，也必须逐级上报，申明理由，经整理成卷上达天听，违者连坐处刑。

初次秀选那年明澄岚十四，未合年龄，但三年后的第二次秀选他正是十七岁，而其他弟弟们最大的才10岁。

原本就名扬四海罗绮文秀的大家郎君，却躲不过一道圣令，委实无奈可悲。圣人用心深沉，秀选之举，不仅为自己后宫得闲收了大批美人，还顺便挟持各家“犬子”以令诸侯，真真一举两得，苦了的却是那些爱子如命的父母。

比如明家夫人，原想着这个最最贴心懂事的长子能陪伴自己左右将来养老送终，却不想皇命难违。

明夫人哭哭啼啼，旧时闺阁养成的小姐脾气发作，死活不让儿子去参选。明老爷无奈叹息，但也只能安慰妻子“尽人事以听天命”。

“咱们家好歹还有其他两个孩子在身边呢，你看那地官崔少司徒家，长子在军中殁了，女儿阿岐在冬官，常年累月的河堤上拿命填，小儿子崔峄，从小身子不好寄养在扬州外祖家，如今被江南水土温养的身体好些了，自小便最是讨人喜欢的孩子，崔家老太君爱若珍宝，这次不也得忍痛送去参选？”明老爷举着明澄岚多年挚友崔峄的例子劝慰。

“什么呀，咱们家儿子从小五湖四海自由惯了的，冷不防送去那见不得天日的地方……”

“胡诌，紫微城那等琼楼金阙，岂是轮到咱们来置喙不见天日？你若是要怨怪，只怪自己儿子正当适龄，又名声太响，想报了病做个假推辞了也没人信。”

几个弟弟见爹娘争执，都吓得躲在奶嬷怀里，最小的弟弟才四岁，抓着明澄岚的衣袖哇哇大哭。

明澄岚走到父母面前跪下：“请父母大人不要为儿子伤了和气，皇命不可违，儿子愿意去参选。况且儿资质平平，只怕未必能选上呢，母亲此刻担忧我离家，只怕早了些。”话是这么说，但明郎君雪肤花貌又气质清幽的，不被选上才不正常……

秀选三年一次，流程极尽复杂之能，由地官行文各州郡，将应阅男子出身及年岁，由参领、佐领、骁骑校、领催、族长、逐一具结呈报都统，然后汇报地官后，地官上奏皇帝，皇帝批准何日选看秀男后，地官再行文各州郡，造具清册。皇夫和贤君会分派尚宫局的掌事、司礼前往各州郡进行初次引阅，先要体检合格，看是否有不良隐疾，身体上是否有让人不悦的瑕疵……

明澄岚生平也第一次被扒光衣服由一群宫人检查，纵然是节度使家的郎君，也绝不徇私，一样领他进内室，穿着内丞官服的掌事请他进屏风内，屏风外是内廷官吏，面前摊开初选的名册，一丝不苟的执笔而待。进了屏风内是一张坐榻，明澄岚本来并不甚在意这秀选，只当走个过场，所以也没着人留意打听具体的情形，这会儿那掌事对他告一声得罪，便道：“请郎君宽衣。”

明澄岚一愣，待迎上掌事恭谨却肯定的目光，纵然不愿，也只好自己将衣衫一一解去。那掌事瞧着年岁和他父亲相当，目光温和的抬手抚过他的发，一路往下。

“发色如墨，触之生滑。”

“眉目如画，肤白若脂。”

“呵气如兰，皓齿内鲜。”

“肩圆柔润，腋下无味。”

“仪静体闲，体洁无暇。”

纵然那掌事声音低沉柔缓，温和小心，听起来并不叫人觉得难堪，却仍然是将他全身仔仔细细的丈量造册，由隔着屏风的女官记载誊帖，这物化式的筛选，足够叫从小自尊自矜的大家郎君们心生不悦。

特别是那掌事最后请他上座，蹲下身要仔细查看他的私密之处，明澄岚纵然心性坚定，也不由伸手将人推开来：“这……”

“请郎君莫怪，这男子不似女子，须得看一看这玉茎的形色，若有不愈之处，也免惊了圣驾。”

明澄岚模模糊糊的想起来，自己暖席后出门游历时，父母特意嘱咐过，出去游学若遇上两情相悦之人，须得发乎于情止乎于礼，毕竟他适龄后将来少不得入宫参选，纵然没有入宫的心思，但最好别在入宫前有感情纠葛，不然参选的时候被查出来，是要论“不敬”之罪牵连阖族的。

女帝登基后初次秀选，不少适龄男子行过暖席礼后，世家按照“规矩”，便都给安排了通房。女帝虽然道不知者不罪，并没有问责，只一律让尚宫把有“家室”的刷下去了事，却同时让春官颁下旨意，在这之后参选的秀男，一律要维持单身，在秀选之后，方可招寝议婚，若再有冒犯违逆，便是知法犯法了。

接下来那掌事便面色淡然道：“再者为合敦伦之礼，须得瞧瞧郎君的玉茎可经得风雨，能否让圣人尽兴，郎君是要自行动作，还是由某从旁协助？”

明澄岚咬牙：“我自己来。”

虽然暖席后，并未再行过周公之礼，自渎之事不曾刻意做过，但年少时梦遗，多半下意识隔着衣裤与被褥摩擦过，既然横竖要做，还不如自己来，免去生人触碰轻慢。

那掌事听罢，端来一匣包装精美的香膏：“此物名为旱苗喜雨膏，郎君想来没多少经验，您身娇体贵的，草草行事只怕伤着根本，不若用上些便宜。”又“贴心”补充道：“尚药局由古方改来，另添了几味药材在里头，温热开窍最好。”

明澄岚：……是要我夸你咋的？

即使再不情愿，都到这份上也没有退路了，净过手，便调付些香膏在上，以手握住，上下抚弄。那掌事一眼不错的盯着他那处，明澄岚闭上眼只做不知，应是那宫中秘药的确效用颇好，那处渐觉湿热，呼吸也变得急促起来。

耳边只听着那掌事将他玉茎形色，初起时如何，清浓时如何，情动后持续多久，泻出后量积多少，颜色气味又如何，事无巨细一一说来，由笔帖式便也逐一记录在案。

等明澄岚整理衣冠出来，只见旁边隔间出来的郎君们，一个个也是面色不善，都是世家郎君，被当作货品般一一给“验货”来呈明正身，任凭再好的定力也是不快的。纵然明澄岚心性淡然，但再淡然的心性，在陌生人面前自渎，也足够叫诗礼簪缨家的小公子感到难堪，但除了难堪，又生出隐秘的敬佩来。

仅仅就秀选以来明澄岚所亲历，女帝的政令恩威并济，并且根本不在乎龙床上躺的男人是谁，反而能用这点来制衡世家门阀，这些年女子们是怎么被对待和要求的，便让你们男子也好好禁受一回，方知素来所“顶礼膜拜”的程朱理学，换了个性别，是否也那样毋庸置疑不容置喙？在父系男权的统治下，女帝大事小节，屡屡“以其人之道还治其人之身”，能开拓出这样的局面，颠覆一成不变的男性霸权统治，和已经形成的既定性别社会分工，实在是了不起。

他心下思量，女帝这样的政策，不知算不算给世家一个下马威，这一记记耳光，都是照着宣扬女德女诫的博学鸿儒脸上扇，圣人本人把世家当球踢着玩儿，站在她的角度想，倒真是很痛快。

别管能不能选入宫中，自古只有女子要守的贞节，也一并附加给了男子，如今秀男们私处那杆尘柄，最大的用处不过是为了供帝王取乐，所以须得检验是否能叫君主尽兴。言下之意是既然参选入宫，那么不管秀男本人，还是他的父母家族，都要摆正为人臣子的位置，须得清楚再了不得的世家出身，也不过是女帝后宫里的一个玩儿意罢了。

窥见此节，明澄岚思绪纷杂，穆武帝并非世人眼中的好妻主，但绝对是位了不得的帝王。明澄岚生平也见过不少秉性坚韧，志向远大的女子，不愿囿于后院终老，她们都才华横溢，腹中自有丘壑，誓要做出经天纬地一番大事业来。但有气魄和这个国家几百年来所信奉的一切“真理”对着干，且将它推翻到这个地步的，当真非凡俗人物。若不是宫苑深深懒得去淌，加上君臣身份有别，他还真想见识见识，引为知己。


	2. Chapter 2

初选进阶早就在意料之中，坐上去参加复选的马车时，明澄岚一路祈祷落选，当然还有一个比他更想落选的崔家小郎君，两人自幼便是极要好的玩伴，江南水土养出的千金郎君。谁愿意抛家弃祖，到那九重宫阙里去和一帮男人争宠？ 本来再过三年及了弱冠，便可拥娇妻美妾泛舟江湖，与诸朋众友吟诗作画，却生生被斩断安逸的念想。

不是不怨愤的，毕竟从小学着四书五经，念着孔孟之道，男子顶天立地驰骋寰宇才是正当，偎进红绡帐，躺上芙蓉簟为女子宽衣解带，曲意逢迎，如何甘愿？

复选是凡经尚宫局掌事挑选被记名的，须再次选阅，凡不记名者，由本家自行婚娶嫁聘。因有事故，不及与选者，下次补送选阅，未经阅看之男子及记名之男子，私相授受婚娶嫁聘者，自都统、参领、佐领及本人父母族长，都要分别议处。复选由参领、佐领、骁骑校、领催、族长及本人父母或亲伯叔父母兄弟，亲自带秀男送至紫微城宣武门，依次排列，由地官交尚宫内丞引阅。

初选、复选后是定选，挑选之前一日，每一处按照年岁册分先后排车，贯鱼衔尾而进，车树双灯，各有标识，日夕发轫，夜分入后门至宣武门外，侯门启，依次下车而入，选毕后，复依次登车而出，各归其家，虽千百辆车，而井然有序，俗谓之排车。

秀男们都在宣武门下车，按顺序排列，由内丞引入顺贞门恭候，有地官在彼管理，至时内丞按班引入，让圣人和后宫傧御们选看。每班五人，问安后立而不跪，当圣意者留名牌，赐香囊，不当意者格名牌，赐花。

秀选耗时漫长，复选后，明澄岚为求落选而刻意打点，被安排在最后一天几乎最晚才参选，为的就是让圣人在选看多日视觉疲劳后，自己和崔峄可以浑水摸鱼得落选。

故而参选那一日，他只随便穿了件冰蓝掐金挖云的常服，束一根通体澄白和田玉簪便作罢，崔峄则打扮得更平常，一件朴素的银红绉衣，不至于不与家世相符寒酸出错，总还有自小培养的吃气度容貌支撑，但在一众精心施粉敷香、佩金戴玉的郎君们之中，便无那么惹眼了。

十人一排，轮到明澄岚他们时已过了晌午。

进垂花门，当地放一架大理石花屏，两边抄手游廊厢房挂着各色鸟雀，五步间或一盏红木宫灯，一队队十七八岁的清秀侍儿端着刚用完的饭菜走出去，另有几个更为华冠丽服的貌美少年端了细巧茶果进去，想来是诸位侍君的贴身侍从。

秀选在内廷的储秀宫，是重檐歇山顶式结构，鸿图华构仅次于圣人所居未央宫与皇夫所居昭阳宫。朱甍碧瓦、画栋雕梁，无不神工天巧，正殿内部精巧深阔，铺着猩红毡毯，两排缠金花烛濯了沉水香，馥郁芬泽。圣人丹陛霞，两面相对设四张楠木雕漆椅，早春还有些寒意，所以都是一色大白狐皮坐褥，每张椅前置一小案，摆上时令花卉和细巧茶果。

明澄岚同众人一起在殿门外敛衣跪下行礼，却也匆匆见到每张椅子上都坐着一个翩翩郎君，各个潇洒清举，仪容出尘。

殿内正中置的紫檀雕花海棠案后的蟠龙宝座旁，女官代为宣告的“免礼”二字传来，可见圣人选看了四日已经颇为劳累不耐了。

理事的尚宫亦同站在门外宣读秀选名单，

“徐州掌书记越比怀之子越游，年十六。”

“冬官主事刑至之子刑远之，年十七。”

“太常寺典籍钟容之子钟子润，年十五。”

……

“地官少司徒崔博之子崔峄，年十六。”

崔峄盈盈起身，向前走几步行了福礼，口中依礼道：“臣恭请圣人圣安，皇夫千岁金安，诸位贵君康宁。”

“是哪个峄字？”圣人音色清亮，破空而来。

“语出《书·禹贡》：“羽畎夏翟，峄阳孤桐。”崔峄被人问过数次这问题，故而本能应答，不觉引诗用典露了锋芒，口上一快，大违初衷。

“诗文倒是很通，可见少司徒教子有方。”圣人丹陛左下第一张椅子，坐着一个柘黄袍衫的温文男子，他自如接上话来，优雅从容，再加上这身柘黄袍衫，足见地位尊贵。

此人是明澄岚他们幼年时便相识的皇夫谢筠，谢筠的母亲崔卉是崔峄的亲姑母，所以谢筠私下是喊崔峄之父崔博为舅舅的，这会儿许是为了避嫌，刻意以少司徒相称。

谢筠想避嫌，却自然有的是人不叫他如愿，要拉他进这浑水里：“皇夫说的不错，崔蓄子是皇夫的表弟，生于书香门第，簪缨之家，定然是饱读诗书。”

丹陛右首第一张椅子上坐了个花容月貌，遍身绫罗的美艳郎君，额心一点棠梨花钿，妩媚含春，口蜜腹剑，“怎么却不晓得这礼选乃是国事，穿着这样一件半新不旧的衣裳，是因为少司徒府苛刻你这独子呢，还是力求落选有意为之？”

崔峄闻言大惊失色，这哪是问话，分明是在给自己，乃至整个少司徒府定下一个“怠慢不敬”之罪，还拉了皇夫下水，这贵君生就这般美丽，心思却是这样狠辣。

他早已顾不得落选的初衷，立时跪下叩首：“请圣人恕罪，臣素来不喜奢华，只是捡素日穿惯了的衣裳，家父百般嘱咐要端肃以面天颜，是臣子愚钝，执意……”

“执意要视圣人于无物，藐视君威么？”那位贵君拈一片薄薄蜜瓜吃着，嘴上却拿捏话柄，步步紧逼。

明澄岚眼见势头不对，知道皇夫沾着亲眷更不便开口，早也顾不得许多上前跪下：“臣淮南节度使明正则之子明澄岚，与崔峄是旧年好友，他自小养在家中是有些随性，还请圣人海涵，不过崔峄也正因此璞玉浑金，未染世事，臣私以为面见天颜，端肃为上，然赤诚之心，乃是上佳。”他不敢讲什么“边疆战事，节俭持约”之言，只因这九重宫阙处处飞鸾走凤，人人罗绮锦绣，这样讲必然会犯众怒，故而反弹琵琶。

“好生利齿伶牙，不过郎君你怎么忘了，未经尚宫宣读便随意上前插话可是不敬呢，我有耳闻外头风传你是‘江南第一才子’，果然是目无礼法之最。”那位贵君笑若春风，口中却连消带打直逼明澄岚。

“葱佩，你平日在朕面前，也未正经守过几回礼数吧，倒是还说嘴旁人？”久久沉默的圣人嗔怒一句，但看向被称作“葱佩”的贵君时，眼底却不见一丝恼意。明澄岚听着心内琢磨，这秀选的场合尚有外人在，圣人却以字相称，足见爱宠。

“圣人好生喜新厌旧，这人还没选进宫来呢，就要急着怜香惜玉了？臣侍不过平白说嘴两句罢了。能揭掉谁一层皮不成？”他撅起嘴反驳。圣人笑一笑，也未计较，场内众人更是司空见惯般，对其殊宠习以为常。

“宜君你这两句说嘴也罢了，只是把人家孩子吓成这样，怪可怜见的。”右边第二张漆椅上坐着的贤君救场，他容貌并不如前两位出众，却胜在气质温润，观之可亲，他向外头尚宫吩咐道：“快将两位蓄子扶起来，仔细地上跪久了生凉。”

“‘清水出芙蓉，天然去雕饰’，看久了大红大绿，还是这样的打扮清新雅致。”圣人看着明澄岚，忽然出声赞道。

明澄岚刚刚才站起，听到这样的话心头不由一紧，因为崔峄引起了圣人注意，只怕不能抽身而退了。果然听贤贵君吩咐：“还不快把赏赐的香袋呈上去。”

秀选落者赐花还家，中选者赐香袋留用，教引尚宫手捧香袋道：“恭喜两位蓄子。”明澄岚和崔峄接过谢恩，膝盖砸在冰冷地面，心也凉了透彻。

寄情山水，快意江湖，从此以往，皆成过往。

明澄岚和崔峄并肩出府，崔家京城虽有宅子，却只留仆从看守，主家都在江南任上，明、崔两家素来相交甚厚，所以崔峄此番上京，便住在明家宅第，两人登上早早备好久候的马车，暂返明府居住，待和宫里派的教引尚宫学好礼仪后，另择吉日入宫。

“有心栽花花不开，无心插柳却……”明澄岚和崔峄比肩同车，感叹道。

“明哥哥，是我连累了你。”

“你我之间说这个做什么，只是今日看来，紫微城内暗涛汹涌，皆非等闲之辈，你我日后定要同心同德，相互扶持。”

“幸而有明哥哥你和我在一起，今日若非哥哥助我，只怕要致怒于圣人，连累我崔家满门。”崔峄仍心有余悸，“那位宜君好生可怕，口蜜腹剑一针见血，要人性命的辛辣。”

明澄岚笑着摇头：“会出言攻击者不过仗着素日宠爱逞口舌之快，倒是其他那几位，那贤君，你可注意到他笑若春风，恰到好处的圆场解围？还有那始终未发一言旁观看戏的德君，只怕是一个比一个难缠。”


	3. Chapter 3

穆武四年 花朝秀选后

昭阳宫 夜

室内光影晕黄，谢筠正在和薛怀吉对弈，残局焦灼，他们是吃了晚饭接着下的，花坞进来换了烛火，谢筠就随口问：“敬事房的彤史送来了？”

“是。”

“今天点了谁掌灯？”

“回皇夫，圣人今日没翻牌子，歇在未央宫了。”

“最近她来内宫倒是不勤？”谢筠有点疑惑，这位圣人不是多禁欲的人：“前朝事情忙？”

“政事堂也只是轮班值守，倒不像有什么军机大事。”

“那又是为了什么？”

薛怀吉挑眉一笑，问道：“我听说，敦亲王今日进宫了？”

“圣人请王爷留宿了未央宫。”

“那就是了，你下去吧。”

“是，奴才告退。”

谢筠有些疑惑：“这跟敦亲王有什么干系？”

薛怀吉拈着一颗黑玉棋子，摇摇头：“自打华琏回京城述职，圣人可进过一回内宫？这话我不好说尽，皇夫自己细想便知。”

* * *

次日 未央宫

谢筠去跟华琛讨谕旨，安排下新进宫侍君的位分和住所，却没想到华琏也在，他自从上次听了薛怀吉的那番暗示，心下有些揣测，但到底是出身清流名门，素来恪守礼仪，并不敢真的猜想皇帝会如此行事放诞。

所以看到华琛在批阅奏折，华琏坐在御案旁，正握着贞曜帝姬的手，教她习字时，也不仅微微一愣。

敦亲王笑着跟他问了好，贞曜帝姬脆生生喊了声“父君万福”，他只好没话找话：“公主的楷书写的极端正。”

华琛却接了话：“是燕绥教的好。”并不喊皇兄或者敦王，而是用字称呼他。

华琏偏过头对她微微一笑：“臣只有这笔拙字勉强见人，贞曜勤奋，天赋也极佳。”

“比朕如何？”

“单就这习字的勤勉，要胜过圣人了。”

见谢筠不解，华琛笑着解释：“当年皇子帝姬在南书房开蒙，都要拿正楷临贴，朕的一笔楷书全是敦王所授。”她说到这里，似乎想到前情往事，对华琏展颜一笑：“那时朕总爱躲懒，十次有九次要燕绥替朕捉刀。”

谢筠往常多见华琛写行书或者草书，这正楷只用在她给人提匾额上，却不曾见过敦亲王的字，这会儿案上细看，果然是神韵皆似，难怪他曾经疑惑，华琛的行书写的字如其人，风流恣肆，气韵旷达，却很是不羁，怎么楷书却写的风神秀骨，字字珠玑，没来由的雅致起来，原来是师出敦王。

正说到这当口，胡心素进来回话，问午饭摆在哪里，华琛便道：“皇夫过来什么事？”

“是为了新晋侍君的位分封诰和住所的拟定。”

“既然来了，便一起用午膳吧。”

于是这顿对于谢筠来说，分外别扭的午膳就展开了，贞曜帝姬还是孩子，皇帝又未曾说过要送她回月上宫用膳，所以膳食就准备的比较清淡，下头人络绎不绝上着菜的时候，华琛随手把谢筠拟定的折子拿过来看，一面看了笑：“皇夫的字才是真的写得好，眼看着永宁要开蒙了，朕盼着她习得皇夫的十分之一二，也算功成了。”

一面就拿朱笔随意勾画着跟他说：“良承训要礼佛，凤萧宫便给他一个人住，不必去叨扰了。”

“是。”

“冯国公这个孙子，出身军旅世家，大略和安持正是谈得来的，便让他住宣和宫吧。”

“是。”

“嗯，明澄岚。”华琛看到这个名字，微微一笑，似乎是想到那日秀选时的情景，那人一袭冰蓝色素袍，当真是清水出芙蓉，天然去雕饰：“朕记得有处正对着同心湖的宫苑，叫什么来着？”

“丽景轩。”

“同心湖如今满池莲花待开，他生于江南，如今江南也正是红花覆碧水的时节，让他就近而居，聊解两份思乡情。”华琛想了想，补充：“丽景轩的名字俗气，与他不相称，他本家姓明，改作明湖居吧，朕得空了提个匾。”

“明氏尚未入宫，已得圣人圣宠，实在是他的福气。”这边的华琏笑着接过话来，华琛睨了他一眼。

谢筠问道：“圣人想给明氏什么位分？”

“朕看，你拟的七品长使就刚好，不必太惹眼。”华琛道：“只是朕想再给他个封号。”

“那臣侍叫内侍省拟了封号来看？”

“不用，朕已经想好了，就给他一个惠字。”

“和而不流，淑质受谏，果然是很好的寓意。”

胡心素听到这，小心提醒：“圣人，如今正逢新人入宫，郑郎君在祭天一路侍奉周全，圣人可要给他个恩典？”

华琛这回儿想起来这号人，其实她和前朝几个大臣没少有些私情，但郑旭算是谢家瞒着皇夫送到她床上来的，太皇太后和谢国公那边看着，加上前些日子国宴上那出戏闹的众人皆知，没有不封诰的道理，于是她说：“那就给个六品保林的位分，叫他住麟趾宫去。”

“臣侍遵旨。”

“再给他个封号，先义后利，宠禄广大，便取一个荣字吧。”

* * *

玉衡宫

“奉壹，皇夫和敬傧那边，新进宫的傧御居所怎么安排的，你来说说。”

“回主子，皇夫那边才下了谕，请圣人用过印发往内侍省的。”奉壹徐徐说来：“此次秀选入宫正二九之数，荣保林居麟趾宫，祝长使居增城宫，冯长使居宣和宫，沈长使居浮碧宫、崔长使居映雪宫，惠长使居明湖居……”

“等等，旁的都有一宫高位辖制，偏他一人独居与旁人不同？再者，明湖居？本宫怎么从来没听过宫里有院落叫这个名字？”

“回主子，原本是让他住凤萧宫的，圣人看了说良傧礼佛，别去扰他清净，另指了原先同心湖旁的丽景轩，还特地改了名字。”

“又是为了什么改的这个？“

“这……圣人说丽景轩俗气，与他不为相称，惠长使本家姓明，所以改作了这个。”

“哼，倒是圣心眷顾啊。”

“奴才听说，圣人说那同心湖夏日满池莲花开，惠长使生于江南，如今江南也正是红花覆碧水的时节，让他就近而居，聊解两份思乡情。”

顾珩听到这里气的当场砸了杯子：“哪里杜撰听来的话，就皆是圣人圣言所出了？这会儿人没进来，满池莲花倒先给他备好了，好一个江南第一才子。”

“奴才怎敢杜撰，原是圣人没避讳旁人，皇夫来商议的时候，正是进膳的当口，往来人众多，也都尽听了去，外头如今都说，这惠长使尚未入宫已得专宠了。”

顾珩神色莫辩，除了郑旭那个爬床贱人不算，华琛原本单单给了明澄岚封号，他心中已很不快，瞧着位份不高，本来还略宽了心，这会儿华琛用这种方式直接把喜爱之情宣之于口，倒搞得四方忌惮者不好动手了。

他平复了下情绪，看着下头人把砸碎了的杯子残渣仔仔细细收拾好，才让奉壹接着念。

听着这一个个名字，还是越想越气，奉壹念罢，宽慰道：“圣人也不过是新鲜劲儿，过了三五个月也就好了，那良承训当年圣人不也是喜欢的厉害，因为他本家姓萧，改了宫名凤箫，还给他移栽了满园雪柳，可如今还不是冷宫坐穿？说是不让新人去他那里扰了清净，其实不过是不想见他，要不然，这凤鸾春恩车半年了，怎么再没见上他那去一次？”

这边恕己也宽慰：“还是主子最得圣人宠爱，入宫三年了，这圣眷是一日比一日浓。”

顾珩被顺了毛，开始问琐碎的闲事，理了一遍新入宫的家族关系，和几个位份高而且看起来会得宠的，身边侍从分别安插进哪些人外，问罢，瞧了下时间已经亥初了，遂问：“圣人今晚点了谁掌灯？”

“圣人没翻牌子，披奏折晚了些，舒才人东暖阁伺候着，便留了他下来。“

“这些个没廉耻的贱骨头，圣人操劳国事，留他侍奉案牍，倒是狐狸排队侍奉到床上去了？”顾珩想着不知道崔蝣使了什么手段承宠，怎么着投怀送抱来巩固圣眷，就气不打一处来。好不容易顺下去的毛又立起来了。

* * *

次日 昭阳宫早省

“启禀皇夫，玉衡宫的奉壹来替宜君告假。”

“让他进来。”

“皇夫万福，皇夫容禀，宜君身子不爽，太医问过了，说是心火盛，须得静养不宜走动，臣特来告假。”

谢筠淡淡回道：“知道了，本宫早晨用过的竹叶粥倒还正好，扉晓拿了去，给宜君清心泻火。“

薛怀吉听到这里忍不住笑了：“我那里还有莲子心茶，晚些叫人送过去。”

他素来和顾珩不对付，这会儿奉壹还没走，便不客气出言调笑：“宜君这心火，怕是被昨日册封了将入宫的傧御旺起来的吧？”

方俨笑着打圆场：“宜君年纪小些，待圣人情深，难免醋起来，总归心意是好的。”

谢筠接话过来：“说及新入宫的傧御九人，居所、侍从、教礼诸事，也不过月余须得归置妥当，还要烦劳诸位了。”

这里宁缄若听了微讶，他出身塞北军旅之家，未入宫前行军布阵，对数字素来敏感，一面就问谢筠：“秀选那几日留了牌子的不是八位吗？哪里来的第九人？”

方俨看到谢筠眉头微皱，遂抢先道：“天官少司典郑家的郎君敬上恭谨，圣心垂怜，一并册封入宫。”宁缄若少涉内廷纷争之事，前些日子玉华殿设宴那出好戏，虽然旁观了，但终究与他何干，更是懒得打听因果，却不想在这里。

于是在座的不管是不是心知肚明的，都开始飙演技，表现出一副刚刚才知道的样子，转换的尤其毫无违和感，说两句：“郑郎君福缘深厚。”之类的，如此便罢了。

谢筠面色如常：“舒才人，圣人原属意你协理此事，只是本宫想着你日日侍奉建章殿，实在辛苦，不忍再扰你案牍劳形，你年纪尚小，晚两岁再学也是一样的。”

崔蝣赶紧起来道：“臣侍才疏学浅，不敢。”

方俨：“舒才人连圣人书榻尚可侍奉周全，将来协理六宫不在话下。只是如今正是各地进贡的时候，加上皇长女年幼，臣侍这边恐也实在分身乏术。”

“宫中诸位傧御都是名门出身，才华横溢。本宫与圣人商议，是要烦劳敬傧了。”

卢鹄自从入宫来，一直不大受皇帝喜欢，跟他出身卢家，也跟他本人性情过于中庸有关，圣人正当少年，与傧御相处，自然有些风花雪月的儿女情趣，床第耳语总也要有些无忌调笑。谢筠作为皇夫端着也就罢了，卢鹄比他还端着，加上容貌才情虽然放之海外不俗，可在这人才济济百花齐放的后宫里，就有点平淡了。皇帝在卢太后那边受了施压，自然得还回来，所以是没怎么给卢鹄好脸色看的。

纵然碍不过太后，加上挑不出大错，也给他晋升位份，却还是矮了方俨、顾珩、薛怀吉一干，给了个九傧里充仪的位份便再不肯晋了。给封号的时候，旁人都是贤良德宜安，偏偏给了卢鹄一个敬字。什么是敬？“应事无慢，小心恭事”罢了，不像对后苑宠傧，倒像是对一个前朝臣属，无端凉薄。所以卢鹄这会儿听了，心里也有数，说是和圣人商量，只怕是皇夫给他做了人情，当下起来行礼谢过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日常早省，除非是身体的原因，此外人人须得来。着装也是要正装，皇夫/皇贵君衣柘黄，特例是德君是突厥皇族，身份贵重，也是柘黄袍衫
> 
> 三君九傧紫袍玉带，二十七世夫绯袍金带，八十一御郎青衫银带，除此外宫侍一律着白袍，圣人临幸的披一道红霞帔。


	4. Chapter 4

在京城有家宅的蓄子各自回家，没有的就住在亲眷或是皇家别院，等封号和居所拟定后，钦天监择好吉日入宫。

在这数月之内，蓄子们的住所一律由御林军隔离，除每月上、中、下旬休沐日，和法定节庆外不得谒亲，宫中会派来掌事的教引尚宫，教导宫规礼仪。

当然，各蓄子们比起这些明面上的礼仪，更在意暗中的潜规则，大到皇帝的喜好和势力分布，小到阖宫的八卦密辛。

明澄岚和崔峄一起学习宫规，自然也就一起打听分享“情报”。

派来教导的尚宫姑姑是宫中老人，絮絮叨叨说起了当今圣人的前尘旧事。

“今上为帝姬时，臣就在宫中侍奉了，圣人生母门庭不显，谁能料到彼时年幼的帝姬能成今日之功？臣有幸在太皇太后身边服侍，那时圣人日日学后来向祖母请安，恭肃孝谨，是谁也挑不出错漏的，因为是帝姬，即使暖席分府后，也可在宫中常相往来，每每往太皇太后宫中问安，风雨无阻。”

“今上廿九，即位四载，国泰民安，蒙圣人福泽，皇夫夙兴，宫中向来平顺。如今内宫居高位者，除皇夫外，德贤宜三君，及诸傧，有名位者不过十三人尔。”

……

尚宫为人严谨，除了教授宫规外不肯多说半句。明澄岚另派人花了心思从随侍的宫人那里打探，你一言我一语，透露出不少宫闱秘辛来。

皇夫谢筠，居昭阳宫，陈留谢家嫡子，未入宫前便是名动清都的山水郎，六艺具精，尤善琴画，皇夫持中方正，秉性宁和，掌管阖宫上下，三年来未有不服者。

德君薛怀吉，居关雎宫，突厥皇子，和亲来华国，故为三君之首，因为出身外邦皇室，所以女帝赐副后仪仗，柘黄袍衫规制，在宫中格外尊荣。

贤君方俨，居月上宫，方家长子，女帝尚为十一帝姬时的伴读，彼时另外几位伴读和扈从都已经是朝中六官青年俊彦，唯独他入了内廷侍奉女帝左右，说是青梅竹马，对女帝的喜好最为了解之一也不为过，如今协同皇夫管理六宫事宜，为人谨慎小心，从无错漏。

宜君顾珩，居玉衡宫，冀州人士，顾氏次房幼子，其伯父顾涛统领西郊京营，其父顾凯镇守嘉陵关，顾氏满门均掌兵权，唯独顾珩因幼时被敌所掳落下病根，自此养在府中并未参军，

敬傧卢鹄，居麟趾宫，九傧之首，京城人士。卢氏，官宦世家，德干济民，先祖官居太傅，历经数代，今其主支零落，唯有卢鹤以弱冠之年居于相位，旁支错综复杂，卢鹄禀性宁和，学识渊博，礼贤下士，交友甚多。 

安持正宁缄若，居宣和宫，益州人士。宁氏，世居益州，手握重兵，乃父继任为益州大都督，宁缄若为其中军副将，以“谋略近妖”驰名塞北。

良承训萧林涧，居凤萧宫，兰陵萧氏嫡子，清流名门，儒学大家。太祖年间曾显赫士林，门生遍布天下。今家道中落，偏安一处。萧氏族长祈清执家门事，心境淡泊，而立得子，萧林涧继乃父之志，无涉尘杂，不恋权势，却以才名动江左。萧祈清胞弟祈煜登科及第，夺庆帝四年探花，现任翰林学士，掌鉴临院供奉，其余子弟涉官场者甚少，不足为虑。有才名无实权，容颜清绝而识礼仪进退，长于清贵之家乃有文人傲气三分，书香门第方的芝兰人品。

舒才人崔蝣，居映雪宫，荆州人士。清河崔氏子，祖上中书舍人之后，书香门第，其治下静慈书院门生广布，更兼少府之职，掌内府帑银行商，世掌盐道，富可敌国，崔蝣持家有道，在当地亦颇有才名。

淳才人苏霖，居浮碧宫，扬州人士，苏氏族长幼子。苏氏，云中都护府大都督苏霁幼弟，其人才华横溢，年虽幼却通、晓古今，尤擅乐理，曾以一曲鹧鸪天名动苏杭。

……

除了这些，明澄岚还打听到一件事，是聊到这次入宫新人居所时候，侍从透露的口风。

圣人穆武初年秀选的时候，还选进去了一位琅琊王氏的，封为恪持正，前些日子恪持正突然病逝，虽然按例发丧了，但宫人们都私下议论，说他平日身体康健，死因多有蹊跷。因为在他“病逝”前不久，恪持正所居的增城宫发了火灾，自那日后，恪持正就搬去了后院暂住，没过几日就抱病而亡，这其中可以深究之处众多。

就这样每天听八卦（划掉），学宫规过了小半个月，崔峄就日日来缠明澄岚，说“哥哥，每日只在这府里头，也不知道什么时候熬到头呢。”

明澄岚回他：“以后进了宫，少说还有几十年要熬，你急什么？”本来是半玩笑一句话，却让崔峄沉默不语，复宽慰道：“进宫后每月还有旬假，圣人宽宥，常许傧御谒亲的。”

他们从小受的“精英教育”，教了忠君报国修身齐家，可从来没教过怎么进宫服侍皇帝，当好贤良淑德的“望妻石”。何况如今进宫，肩上悬着不光是自身前程，更有阖家荣辱，一步踏错就是万劫不复。

宣旨的女官月余后至府，少不得焚香扫榻以待，两府跪迎圣谕。崔峄和明澄岚，皆封七品长使，明澄岚得赐号“惠”，二人同于端午前，四月二十八日入宫。

明老爷赶紧给了银子打听，方知此次入选了的傧御，大半位分给的都是七品长使，家世稍逊的也有几位封了八品少使。便是崔峄这样的五姓子，还有镇北国公沈家的沈静淞，老冯国公的孙子冯颖，祝太尉的孙子祝恬。这三家都是沾亲带故的皇室宗亲，家里祖上多多少少出过后妃，或是尚过公主的，进宫位分也是七品。

唯一一位六品保林，却是年龄出格，没参加秀选的——天官少司典郑家的二子郑旭。这位郑郎君曾是皇夫的同窗，在圣人封禅大典途中得幸，因为承宠的时机比较微妙，圣人就一直“晾”着他，悬而不决了大半年，这桩“密辛”也算人尽皆知。

京城里曾有流言，说郑郎君好好一个书香门第的小少爷，是怎么变着法勾引了圣人，然而承恩了却没给他封号更没让他进宫，可见这“狐媚功夫”尚未修炼到家，徒惹人笑话。风言风语大半年，郑少典把儿子孤零零安置在宫外光宅坊一处别院而居，预备着圣人心血来潮去临幸，这事弄成“人尽皆知”的不宣之秘后，更是日日上朝抬不起头。

这次接着秀选大封后宫，不知道哪位“善心人”提醒，让圣人终于是想起来了还有个郑郎君，于是在给新入宫蓄子们封号的时候，“顺便”给了郑郎君封号。也是得幸过的人，便给了一个六品保林，另赐号“荣”，也是堵了悠悠之口。

打听了的人回来奏禀，说：“除了这位郑郎君，咱们家郎君可是唯一一位圣人给了封号的，可见秀选之日，郎君得了圣人的青眼呢，位份又不是六品保林这样惹眼，可见圣人暗中回护之意。”

明澄岚听了毋沉和半垒这番回报，只是说：“‘先义后利，宠禄光大’为荣，圣人对郑郎君的回护之意昭然若揭。”

崔峄听了他这样说，便道：“和而不流，淑质受谏为惠，哥哥的封号，想必是圣人亲自拟来的。”

“未入宫便给了封号，那位郑郎君便罢了，我这里，只怕要难的独善其身了。深锁闺阁的女儿，若不出门当家立户的，大多碍于学识所限，能宫斗用的伎俩也有限，相比这帮名门世家子弟斗起法来，才是前朝后庭都片刻不得安宁。男人少有争宠时，但一旦争起来，也万不是旁人能想到的。”


	5. Chapter 5

明澄岚和崔峄是四月二十八一同入宫，这日恰逢朝会，卯正也是大臣们上朝的时候，不同的是，大臣们走皇宫前的端门东西掖门，而傧御们走皇宫后面的宣武门，由此避开。

但前面的行进路线倒也相似，所以他们行进的车辇队伍中，也混杂着入朝官员的车辇，明澄岚心中感叹，谁年少时没想过学成文武艺，货与帝王家，一甲及第风风光光从端门进一次紫微城，却没想到是这么个卖法。要没有秀选这回事，他再游学三年，弱冠之后便是科举会考。可如今，从前以往，皆是过往了。

入宫后，明澄岚和崔峄先道别，各自去往住所。

红日初升，照在朱红宫墙和绿色琉璃顶上，美不胜收，半垒忍不住轻声感叹，哪里知道毋沉回他：“往后要日日看的，再好看也就这样了。”

明澄岚被两个侍从逗笑了，就这样到了住所，下了车辇，早有内侍省分配来的宫人跪迎了，后宫皇夫地位超然外，其下共分五等，每一等里还有更具体对应的品级划分和称号，光是记这些名字就够复杂的。

一品为三君，二品为九傧，三、四、五品为二十一世夫，六、七、八品为八十一御郎，再往下是不记名的选侍和夜者，可以要多少有多少。

他如今是七品的长使，身边宫人的规制是：主事、掌印一名，其他粗使四名，因为不是三君九傧这等一宫主位，也不是二十七世夫，就没有掌宫和司殿。

充衣的玉牌、银册、宝印，内侍省早已送来。

明澄岚打量一圈，这居所倒是清幽风雅，正临湖而居，满池莲花开得极好，阴郁揣测的心情也就好了许多。

主事的女官名唤魏相茹，年三十又二，明澄岚问起来，不知主事从前在哪一宫？魏相茹却道：“臣是未央宫典正，圣人亲自指派而来。“这样一说明澄岚倒是颇有些意外。

“魏姑姑辛苦。”明澄岚让毋沉给各自发了见面礼，亲自递过去给了魏主事以表敬重，遂率先入宫，不妨抬头看到宫门前悬的牌匾，明湖居三个字，笔意行云，逸兴遄飞，端得是极好的字。一副对联写的是“西方采画迦陵鸟，早晚双飞池上来”，咏诵的是明湖居正对的双开莲花，读来颇有情致，不似那清一色的应景套话，不由发问：“敢问这牌匾和对联是何人所书？”

魏相茹却是一笑：“正是圣人御笔。”

明澄岚：……圣宠如此，如履薄冰，惴惴不安啊。

所以当他听到：“圣人说同心湖如今夏日满池莲花开，惠长使生于江南，如今江南也正是红花覆碧水的时节，就近而居，聊解两份思乡情。又说丽景轩名字俗气，和您人物风流不相配，便改了明湖居。”这些话的时候，已经很冷静了。

崔峄安置好就过来串门：“我都听说了，哥哥得圣心，特许独院而居，坐拥满池莲花，果然这里是十分的风雅清净。“

明澄岚摇头，问他：“映雪宫那位舒才人如何？”

“人极和善，姿容也出众，听说他侍奉建章宫书案，未央宫长年给他留个房间，所以嘱咐我几句就去给皇夫问安了，说问安后要去侯圣人回朝，所以不能相陪，看起来平时恐怕不会常见面，倒省了不少事。我与他虽不同宗，到底都姓崔，他断没有与我为难的道理。”

“明日起，我们也要去昭阳宫给皇夫问安了，你可千万不能贪睡。”

“我省得，哥哥别担心，表哥素来是极清正的人品，何况是自家人，自然偏疼我的。”

“这进了宫，都是皇帝的人，什么自家不自家的，这样的傻话，以后可别再当着外人胡说。”明澄岚细细嘱咐。

“我与哥哥从小就好，进了宫自然互相扶持，彼此照应，哥哥在这些人情世故上比我懂得多，哥哥说的话，我自然记下就是了。”崔峄应道。

次日后才卯时，明澄岚就起床来沐浴，这是进宫后第一次觐见。后宫傧御，熏衣剔面，换了七品长使的浅碧色正装，因为尚未承恩，所以不能结髻束发，更不能戴冠，系上幅巾即可，阖宫卯正都已整装待发。

先到映雪宫和崔峄汇合，一并入昭阳宫早省。他们去的时辰早，昭阳宫司殿扉晓亲自出来迎，说请立等，皇夫正在用早膳，稍后便来。

入得殿中，庭轩朗阔，有侍从燃灯点香，一派井然。他们来得早，却还有更早的，因为是新晋傧御入宫的第一次早省，要求一律着正装，所以虽然不识得人，凭借衣服颜色，也能判断出位份高低。三君九傧是紫袍玉带，二十七世夫是深浅绯衣，八十一御郎只得着绿袍青衣，不入流的选侍们为素袍红霞披，不得进殿参拜，所以不在考量范围内。

掌事姑姑早教过昭阳宫早省的规矩，除了三君九傧这等一宫主位外，其他人是没资格在昭阳宫有一把椅子的，皇帝登基不过三年，只有三君和一个傧位，所以殿内正儿八经摆着的，也就四张花梨木玫瑰椅。除此外，便是二十七世夫，也就在下首一把小方凳上坐着，这会儿殿内都是青衫御郎，按规矩只能在后头站着立等。

明澄岚和崔峄选不起眼的下首随便站了，殿中陆续站满，直到有个绯色衣衫，肤光胜雪的郎君朝他们招招手。崔峄对明澄岚道：“那是舒才人崔蝣。”

他们过去行礼，崔蝣只坐在一张小方凳上，那四张花梨木椅如今还空落落：“你们来的倒早，按规矩咱们原该都跟着自个儿宫里的主位坐，不过眼下嘛，你们且跟着我罢。”

说话间，那日秀选上见过的德君和贤君，一一来了。施施然在左边两张椅子上落座，另一个应是未曾谋面的敬傧，往右手第二张坐去。

掌宫的扉晓道一声：“皇夫至，请众敬拜。”众人遂跪下请安。

皇夫头戴朝冠，穿一身柘黄袍服，气度沉静：“平身。”

扉晓引着新晋的御瑗、御琬向皇夫再行叩拜大礼，皇夫受礼，吩咐赏赐，众人再谢恩坐定。

一时殿内肃然，下首多是新晋傧御，自然不敢胡乱说话，上首那边，也是默契的一片安静，还是皇夫先开口问，问的是右手第二张位子上，秀选那日出面帮明澄岚二人解围的贤君：“今日还未听太医奏禀，永宁身子可好些了？”

“原没什么大事，只是贪玩害了风寒，好在永宁自小底子是好的，三五日调养，今日已入学去了。”

“贤君照顾皇长女辛苦，晨省歇上两日也是可的。”

“礼不可废，臣侍不敢。”贤君这边言笑晏晏：“今日原该早些来，服侍皇夫簪花。”

……

正说着，就听到外面通禀：“宜君至。”正是那日秀选出言刁难的那位，一路入殿的步履也不紧不慢。

“皇夫万福。”这会儿没什么顾及迟了早省，也并不告罪。皇夫尚未开口叫起，他便径自坐在了右首第一张空着的位子上。

“宜君尊贵的很，倒要皇夫等着你？”倒是他对面左首第一张位子上，秀选那日隔岸观火的人。

这位高鼻深目，雪肤浅眸，貌有胡风，穿的也并不是紫袍而是同皇夫一样的柘黄袍衫，便知道身份不同，揣测是突厥来的元真王子，圣人的德君，因为出身皇室，除了位份，样样皆高出一筹。

当初秀选时，圣人高坐中堂，华国以左为尊，最尊贵的左一位，自然是皇夫的。其他三张再依次给三君，因为左二右一的显不出差别来，可如今昭阳宫早省，皇夫坐了主位时再看，这宫中皇夫之下，头一号人物不是那粉面含春的宜君，却是突厥来和亲的德君。他秀选的时候并不加入争端，这会儿到了宜君故意迟来立威的时候，他反而站了出来，也不知是为了踩宜君立威还是别的。

“昨日陪圣人晚了些，原本圣人让我多睡会儿，可是我想啊，这若是错过了新入宫的花红柳绿，岂不是可惜，加上礼不可废，我便来了。”

这宜君直接搬出圣人来，德君那边也不落下风：“圣人当真好眼光，看这新晋的侍君，个个都是才比子建，貌若潘安……”说到这里，喝口茶以袖敛去促狭笑意：“宜君可要好生保养，省的心火又犯了？”

宜君没好气横了他一眼，再不答话了，却是偏头看过来下首：“荣保林可在？”

这一句，上首大半的傧御的目光都聚焦过来，明澄岚他们事前打听过，本次入宫位份最高的是六品保林，赐号荣，是圣人祭天途中得幸，直到半年后的秀选才随着一起入宫。通过这种方式得宠的，明澄岚原本以为多半是宜君这样能来事的。

哪里出来行礼的这位郎君，虽然丰神俊朗，姿容秀美，但一看就是如切如瑳、如琢如磨的芝兰君子，怎么也不像是外界传说“以色事君，蓄意承恩”的样子。

宜君笑着打量他，半晌却道“据说荣御瑗还是皇夫当年同窗呢？今日宫中相会，不知作何感想啊？”

郑旭显然也没想到还有这种人，半点情面都不留的给皇夫来下马威，不过他微微一愣之后，也是应对自如：“皇夫位尊，臣德浅位卑，不敢妄言。”

“荣保林口舌这般伶俐，想来前些日封禅一路上，也这样在圣人面前能说会道的？”

众所皆知，圣人去年九月封禅泰山，郑旭本是负责春官和内廷典礼司交接事物的，结果封禅结束返程巡幸沿途，本该快马回京述职的郑旭却奉旨伴驾君侧，待圣驾回銮后，果不其然立刻就被御史台弹劾，圣人却另授了御前行走。

年初，各国新春纳贡的宴席上，使臣挑衅道，“既为女帝想来内廷方是群英荟萃，怎么反倒无一人下堂来比试？”内宫男子的文才武艺，自然是只可事君王，于臣下面前怎可随意展露，未免失之矜贵略显轻浮了，纵然赢了比试又有何益？

两难之时，郑旭主动出来迎战，使臣问郎君身份，圣人道：“伯言乃朕内臣也。”相当于默认了他内宠的身份，既然半公开化了，就不便再授职权，郑父遂为子择近宅，方便皇帝心血来潮临幸，就这么于公于私都不太合宜的住在宫外数月，等到秀选后才封诰入宫。

封禅大典向来要求斋戒禁欲，即使皇帝也不能免俗，所以郑旭承宠的时间实在不雅，若是较真起来，给一个“掩袖工谗，狐媚惑主”的由头下来，皇帝再驳斥御史台的罢免弹劾，就是帝德有失了，为了这事，前朝内廷都没少起风波。宜君这会儿直截了当说出来，可谓相当不留情面了。

皇夫却是淡淡的叫起：“本宫与荣御瑗曾是同窗，颇知他人品才干。”

宜君眉心一拧，冷笑道：“皇夫当真好气量，好心胸，我竟不能及。”

德君便堵他的话：“那是自然，不然怎么人家是皇夫你就是宜君呢？幸而当年圣人慧眼，若是不妨一时失察选了你，这昭阳宫可要日日泼醋捻酸鸡飞狗跳，那圣人在前朝该如何安宁？”

宜君还没来得急反驳，贤君便道：“皇夫与圣人伉俪情深，我等皆为傧侍，该谨守本分才是，新人方进宫，相处的日子还长，宜君何必着急。”

……

三君依次斗完法，彼此之间的敌意完全懒得遮掩，上头大佬争锋相对，唯一的敬傧并不敢掖其锋芒，几个有小方凳的持正、承训、才人们当然不敢说话，明澄岚他们这些刚进宫的小虾米更是三缄其口。却不想这无风也起火，明澄岚低头喝茶，也能被点到名。

“这次进宫的人可不少，知道哪一个将来能承帝幸不衰，青云直上？宜君这会儿怎么只盯着荣保林不放？”

“是了，这次不是还有个圣人特意给了封号的，惠长使可在？”看热闹不嫌事大的德君直接点了他出来。

明澄岚：？？？他只得越众而出，规矩请安。

“果然是风神秀逸，面如冠玉。”一时众人赞道：“还记得当日殿选应答如流，想来才学也不俗。”

于是宜君便刺他：“没有高位管着你，惠长使在那明湖居独住的可舒服？圣人亲提的匾额对联，想来你风光受用着呢？”

“宜君殿下盛宠，臣曾听闻，玉衡宫中无凡物，一草一木皆是圣人钟爱所赐，臣这里不过愧领圣人一二墨宝，实不敢与宜君相较。”

“本宫是三君之一，你不过一小小长使，自然不能相提并论！可安生着些，别仗着有两份才貌邀宠献媚，将来有你好多着的。”

贤君解围：“宜君和新人计较什么？他们都谨守宫规，并未冒犯你。若是着恼吃醋，只往未央宫找圣人要去便是了，别说匾额对联了，素日里你要什么好的没有。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崔峄的姐姐是崔歧，所以是谢筠的表弟，也是华琛“情敌”的亲弟弟orz


End file.
